Currently, the role of sensors has expanded beyond traditional fields, such as temperature measurement or fluid flow measurement. Attempts have been made to develop, miniaturize, and/or customize various sensors for use in sports. Such sports-related sensors may provide a huge amount of sensor data. In certain scenarios, such huge amount of sensor data obtained from such sensors may not necessarily help a player to make an inference related to a game strategy.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.